Blazing Dust
by DiranaTheRune
Summary: How does one live without purpose. A young boy is given a second chance to find a purpose in the world of Remmant. What will his purpose be? Will it be love, friendship, to be a hero, villain, or will he waste his chance again. Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: Okay first off id like to say hello to all that have found their way to this story, and thank you for doing so. Now just a formality but I do not own ruby nor do own Blazblue in anyway shape or form. The OC introduced in this chapter does indeed look like the famous Ragna the bloodedge. Now the reason for this is I was considering how Roosterteeth came up with some of the designs, and when I thought about it, some of the designs are fairly similar to some of the weapons used in Blazblue. For example, Nu or lamdars, floating swords, which are very simlair to Penny's, and besides that their all robots. Anyhow I'm not going to go into much more detail as I feel like I should move onto the story.**

A long time ago I was once told that, "the more one knows of themselves, the better their relationship with the rest of the world is". I spent many days trying to figure out who I was, where I wanted to go, and what I wanted to become, the same question that many people ponder in their lifetime without a definite answer. However today was 16th birthday, and despite my age, I have no goals, nor aspirations, In short I lacked a purpose in this world. While other were out playing around, or studying, I was alone the world growing more and more bleak with each moment, to me it was like a blunt blade, that could not cut, rendering it useless.

Every day was automatic for me I would wake up go to school, vaguely stare at the boards of my classes, and at the same time ignore jokes about people saying I was high. In part I wish that was the case so I could just stop, and have everything become clear to me, but life is not that fair. I'm sure there are many who know this situation as well.

Like every other weekend I would walk down the beachfront to my workplace, a small café that happened to be owned by mother. Every so often I could head the screech of tires both ahead and behind of me. The road itself was straight for a good Kilometre and that often lead to drag races.

However I only looked up from the pavement when I heard a loud bang. It turned out a tire had popped, and the car in question flipped over the curve and came flying at me. Everything went into slow motion as I tried to jump out of the way only to trip. The care crept over me, and I first felt the cold steel of car's wheel no longer covered by a tire go over my right arm at the shoulder. I screamed out only for second thankful it was the arm and not my head, but I couldn't be that lucky could i. I then felt the back left wheel go over my chest crushing the bones and the organs, I'd like to say that death was instantaneous but it wasn't. Death came a minute or so once I no longer had a heart pumping blood to my brain. Then I was relieved as the pain stopped and everything became dark.

I let out a sigh for a moment before looking about noticing a black shadow covering my right shoulder and the now gone arm.

"I Bet your thinking that its not fair? Am I right?" asked a mysterious voice in the darkness.

It was weird despite being dead and not sure who I was talking to exactly I no longer cared to put a feeling to his words despite anger to not having found a reason to live. "Of course I am! I never found a purpose! And you know what I blame this world! If it was another I bet things would be different!" I shouted into the darkness.

The voice seemed to laugh a little at the response. "Well then how about a proposition then? I'll reincarnate you in any world of your choosing fictional or not, give you the body of anyone you want, though he won't have a right arm" the voice says.

"What you can reincarnate people but you can't give them back their limbs!?" I shout.

"Are you arguing with god?" it says a little threateningly.

"No! no. I accept the deal then" I said.

"Good now the terms of this agreement is that I will take your memories and eventually death himself will come for you and if you haven't found that purpose, he will kill you, and there wont be a second chance. And should you succeed you will continue on in that world. Now who shall you be?" the voice asked.

"Well since you made the arm thing a little bit of a problem… I'll… go with Ragna the bloodedge, at the age of sixteen but with his skills at an adult and his weapons, including the azure grimore, and I'd like to go to the world of remmant from RWBY" I say genuinely happy.

"And with that the deal is sealed" It lets out before I feel a falling sensation and my mid slipping away.

"Our last pair has been formed sir Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along, still he's probably better off than miss Nikos" Let out miss Goodwitch.

Ozpin standing beside her let out a "hmm".

"I don't care what his transcripts say that Juane fellow was not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Goodwitch continued. "At their current pace they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?" She asked Ozpin.

Ozpin was busy looking at his scroll watching his students before looking up seeing a black figure falling from the sky. "Hmm what is… that?" He questioned watching it fall towards the temple. There was a loud crash sound that both cracked and raised the earth and some of temple around the epicentre of the impact, further more dust filled the clearing signalling exactly where the temple was to all the teams. The cause the impact was a guy with white hair wearing a black hakama with a red coat with many belts adorning it.

Following not to long behind him was Ruby falling down to the ground. What she saw instead of the now ruined temple, and Yang and Blake pulling the young man out from the crater, was massive polished blade, blood scythe. Ruby being the weapon lover she is ingnored everything but the blade quickly running over squealing before trying to pull the blade out of the ground, feeling weak as she touched the handle.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY SWORD!" Shouts the boy now supported by Yang and Blake.

"I just want a look!" Ruby whined out.

Suddenly the boy pushed hard on both Yang and Blake before diving from several meters away to RWBY. Surpirsed Ruby doesn't do anything but spin out crescent rose. Just before colliding the boy reaches out and grabs his blade, and then batting her scythe out of the way with his right hand, and then pinning Ruby to the ground with his blade to her throat. Had Ruby felt his hand be cut by the blade, and not be caught off guard by it, she would've tried to counter.

"NOW WHERE AM I!?" He shouts out monstrously as he stares into Ruby's eyes. Ruby herself did not reply getting lost in his eyes. One green emerald eye and one shinning ruby, she thought that his eyes were gems themselves.

Suddenly he was struck in the back by Yang, who's fist exploded upon impact. The boy was sent flying into a tree, that shattered upon impact.

"That jerk better stay down, or I'll kill him for touching my sister!" Yang shouts her eyes red, as she is clearly angry.

Then from the splinters of several trees he gets back up this time putting his sword away, hilted to his back, before shouting out war cry like sound, as he held his hand out, a hole opening in his right as it began to leak out some kind of shadow.

Blake looked at it and questioned, that it was Dust but she had never heard of a black dust before. She was sure Yang could handle herself against him though.

"Hells Fang!" He shouts as the darkness concentrates almost like flame and he dashes to Yang punching her hard enough to give her what she received. Her aura being eaten away at the same time by Blood scythe. The boy smirked thinking it was all over. Before shouting again.

"Now will someone tell me where I am!" He shouts in a rage, darting his gaze to both Ruby and Blake.

Slowly Yang walked out from her spot in the trees. "You know if you hadn't nearly killed my sister, I'd love to have you as my sparring partner" She says loud enough for him to hear.

Just as Yang was getting ready to attack again, and the boy pulling out his sword again. Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch appeared shouting for them to stop. Before the two of them restrained the boy, Glynda freezing several parts of his body, and then levitating him.

Ozpin looked to the girls. "Please continue with grabbing your relics. We will deal with him" he said taking a sip from his coffee.

**After many swears and finally winding up in Ozpin's office** **and frozen to a seat.**

"Who are you people and where am i!" the boy shouts.

"I should be asking that first. As you are the trespasser here, trespassing on beacon grounds" he says taking a pause to sip his coffee. "Now tell me your name" he demands.

"Argh!" he shouts struggling against the ice. "Argh.. I don't kno… Ragna" he lets out with a sigh.

"Well Ragna do you have a last name?" Ozpin asked taking another sip.

"N-no… I don't remember" he says feeling defeated.

"I suppose after a fall like that it is to be expected. Hmm what to do with you… Judging from your height and features your what 15 maybe 16…. From the camera's I'm sure you know how to fight. However what really interests me is that black dust… Ok I've decided that you will be one of my students till you remember who you are. And I'll keep an eye out trying to understand that black dust" Ozpin lets out ignoring the words of Ragna, till he agreed. "Now while your hear I wan't you to use as much of the black dust as you can so I can gather data on it. Also since your being put into my academy you will not have a team like the rest of the students, you'll be at a disadvantage but I think you'll manage" he lets out.

Suddenly the ice breaks. "Fine…" Ragna lets out with a little growl.

"Glynda can you please escort Ragna to one of the unused rooms and set his classes up for him, oh and put a tracking collar on him" He says turning in his chair taking another sip of his drink. "He will be interesting to watch. Better that he's here then as another piece to the enemies army.

**Well there we go the first chapter is done. I'd love to hear some thoughts on how everything felt.**

**Also before I get asked this, he is not ragna in personality but he looks like him and fights the same way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes: Okay so first off I don't own Rwby, wish I did :(. Now here's another one for you all, the character Izayoi from Blazblue, and Pyrrha, both are red heads wielding spears. So here we go with chapter 2.**

Ragna was escorted by Glynda through Beacon, till they finally came to the end of a hall in the dormitory for 1st year students.

"I take it this is my room" Ragna says in a tone that sounded annoyed, before he approached the door and pushed it open before Glynda could stop him.

"Wait!" she shouts, which was unusual for one to hear from her.

The door pushes open to a room filled with four girls, two of which were changing. One had just dropped her skirt, another was mid-way through lifting her top off. Ragna stood their frozen in place with his hand on the door knob, in a position that looked like he stopped mid entry. One of the girls shouts out calling him a pervert before pulling out what looked like shotgun and aimed at him.

"And that my cue" he lets out slamming the door shut.

Glynda rest her fingers against her temple, sighing, before pointing up with her other hand.

"What are you pointing at…" Ragna says before following her direction and looking up seeing the entrance to what he could guess was the attic. "You're kidding right?" He says like this is a joke flailing his arms.

"I don't joke Ragna. Besides think of it like the biggest room" she responds adjusting her glasses, before waving her wand and bringing a ladder down from the ceiling. "Oh one more thing" she lets out reaching out to him clipping a collar to him. It was completely black and thankfully was quite unnoticeable.

"And now I've been degraded to a pet" he sighs, and hangs his head in shame.

"And here's your scroll. Use it to see when classes start tomorrow" she says before leaving him in the hallway. He was about to respond when he could hear the sound of shells being loaded in the gun in the room he accidentally barged into. Without a word he quickly ran up and jumped the distance of the ladder up to the attic pulling the ladder up and closing the hatch so the girls would not find him.

He stared down through a crack in the cover watching them steaming as they left down the hall now dressed.

"Well I guess im kinda screwed here… So this is my room" He says standing up looking around. It indeed was big since it was the entire roof space of the dormitory. In one small area there was an old bed some draws and a desk. Thankfully there was enough natural light coming from some windows to allow him to see.

"I guess I'll call it a day then" Ragna thinks to himself walking over to the bed and resting his blade beside the bed against the post before lying down on the bed himself.

**Time skip to the morning. **

Ragna woke up with a yawn hearing the rushing of footsteps down below him. "Is it time for class?" he says quietly to himself rubbing his eyes, before touching the scroll which showed a table of some kind and the time next to it. "Grimm studies… 9am… HANG ON THAT'S NOW!" Ragna shouts out rushing over to the exit of the attic.

He slowly opens the cover to find the girls there. "Not a chance in hell" he lets out placing it back quietly going over to the far window that looked out to the main part of the academy. In the distance he can see the yellow haired girl that punched him, and the other girl who he attacked. "I should follow them" he says slamming his fist into his other hands palm like it was good idea.

Taking a few meters to back away from the window he runs leaping through it the glass shattering and falling to the ground. He himself went out flying some distance, before coming to meet the ground hard, and despite rolling out of it, had pins and needles running through his legs.

"FFFF-aaah" he lets out managing to stop the swear. Shaking his legs he goes into a jog just catching the back of Yangs hair going into the academy's main building. The chase was long and Ragna was surprised at just how many turns they made trying to get to their class. In the end he lost sight of them had to walk and find the classroom himself.

Now late he walks into a room hoping that it was his class. "Sir is this Grimm studies?" Ragna asks the hunter teaching the class Peter Port.

"You!" Shouted a student that slammed their fist into the table she was at. It was Yang, and she did not look happy.

"Oh its you two?" Ragna let out looking at her then back to Mr Port.

"NORA!" shouted another student that went unnoticed.

"Im gonna make you into a punching bag!" Yang shouts slamming one foot down on top of the table, looking fierce.

"If you keep threating me and looking like that, then maybe we should study you instead of these grimm" lets out Ragna, before the class broke into laughter. Yang became a sight of pure terror at this and Ruby had to try and hold her back.

"Miss long stop this now!" Shouted Mr Port before a bell rang out meaning that class was over. "For the mean time class is dismissed. And miss Long you are not allowed to touch other students outside of sparring, so if you do try to kill or hurt him you will be severely punished" He lets out. Before everyone leaves and heads to the next class.

The next class was very different as it was about something called Aura which was hard describe. The class was led by none other than Miss Goodwitch. The first sparring round that Ragna sore was a blonde haired guy called Juane and another guy who wielded a mace. Juane lost without putting up much of fight at all.

It was an interesting class and when Glynda called for another volunteer Ragna raised his hand hopping for a fight. At the same time Yang shouted out. "I'll take him!".

The two of them move down to the stage. "If you will your scrolls?" Glynda asked taking them from the two of them and putting their data onto the large screens above the class. When Ragna's "life" bar did not show she turned to him. Thinking quickly. "There's nothing wrong, can we just fight?" Ragna let out questioning.

Glynda took this as an opportunity. "This class is a example of someone with little to no aura so, we will have to watch carefully to make sure he is not injured badly" she explained before giving them the go.

Yang banged her gauntlets against each other, before shouting that he was dead. Weiss had yet to be told about Ragna and let out that he really will be killed by Yang.

Ragna loses his voice as he takes a deep breath and leans forward in a fighting stance, his sword hanging behind him, on his back. **(Please search ragna the bloodedge to get an idea of how his sword hangs)**

"This is gonna hurt!" Yang shouts running forward readying a punch. When close enough Ragna slides his back foot around turning his body so that hir punch missed, and Ragna countered with a swift punch to the gut. However Yang's aura bar did not drop at all, despite being pushed back a meter by the hit.

There were many cheer's for yang, and a small amount for Ragna that came into play when he doged and landed a hit, but they died when they saw how little, or no damage it did to Yang.

Yang seemed to get even more intimidating as she rushed back in with a flurry of punches, each one was dodged, and Ranga slid down on the ground sweeping his right let around tripping Yang, making her fall onto her but. Some students laughed, and Ragna smirked, making Yang get even more angry and ferocious.

She quickly got up her eyes now a bright red, as she went in and slammed her fist into the ground making the ground shake, causing Ragna to shake and wobble. Yang quickly shouts out, and slams a fist into his chest. An explosion rings out and sends Ragna into a wall.

There was a loud alert siren that went off, as Ranga's screamed flashed red over and over, saying that he was dead. The class and Glynda shoted and gasped out. Glynda saying the match was over. Yang looked a little pale. Had she just killed a fellow student?

Then one studen't shouted out monster, and Yang though it was her till she looked at Ragna rising up from some rubble, with his right hand leaking Black dust.

"I think I felt that one" he let out with grin, before he rushed at her pulling his sword from his back. The blade being held backhanded, as it was twirled mid run, to a normal grip. A trail of black dust flowing behind him.

Glynda would have stepped in had she not seen that he was still 'healthy'.

Ragna swings his blade around as Yang steps back to trip over, the blade flying over her head, the black dust forming into a monstrous image, that follows the arc of Ragna's blade, and extends the reach of the cut, of course it didn't hit anything.

Yang rolls backwards to her feet, only to have the blade come back for a second swing that she blocks, only to feel weaker from the impact. Something wasn't right, she didn't feel the energy from the impact fuelling her own power, but it felt like it and some of her own was being taken, including her aura.

Trying to punch him, she misses but knock the blade from his hands, and the alarm stops, a new bar appearing showing Ragna to have 90% of a Aura bar reaming. Yang's Eyes grow wide as she is sent into the air with a upper cut.

"GUANTLET HADES" Shouts Ragna as they are both sent into the air. First his fist connected before he flipped back and brought his foot to her face. The energy from the attack's worked the way they should fuelling Yang's own pool of energy, but she was sent a distance away. Ragna walked to his blade upon landing picking it up.

Yang rose up to see a fearsome sight of Ragna's swords blade sliding down and the handle extending into a scythe. With the black dust gathering around him and the scythe he charged forward swinging, only for it to be blocked by Yang's gauntlets. But the blade ignored the aura around the weapon itself, causing them to crack, making them un-useable.

The room was silent as Yang dropped onto her knees. Ragna held the scythe out in a ready to swing position, before Ragna was thrown and pinned to the wall, before being frozen by Glynda.

"The match is over! The winner is Ragna. Class dis-missed!" shouted Glynda. Student's rushed out chatting and making comments about how monstrous Ragna is.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake helped the stunned and pale Yang up and out of the room, shouting and talking to her to say something.

Minutes went by before Yang spoke. "I… I lost" she let out still shaken about, not Ragna but his weapon. At the same time Ruby herself really wanted a closer look at it, but her sister was more important right now.

**And that is chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Comments are much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

So i apologize but Blazing dust is being discontinued. However you will find that i have created another story in its place, that is not featuring a overtop character like Ragna. The tittle is Chilling dust. I do hope you may all forgive me.


End file.
